Enforcer
Message This is not an official class yet, its l.ac has been leaked in the BM2 Discord server in the #dev-updates channel. If the class has been released, please change the infobox, info, the gifs and the page, and remove this message, thank you! Most of the GIFs and info were taken from the a Google Docs page. -''Thunderdos31'' Info The Enforcer is a Grappler/Tank class. Enforcer focuses on doing mindgames and mixups up close. Enforcer seems like a tank class, equipped with pump-shotgun arm-gauntlets, each consists of 2 cartridges(in and out) on both sides, and barrels lined across the knuckles. Pellets fall out of the outer cartridge. Automatically pump-reload each fist at the end of combos(if shotguns are used). Weapons are red to hide stained blood. Lore Hired by Ren Ogawa to spread Phantom's ideology of indiscriminate war across the globe, Enforcer is a force to be reckoned with. It doesn't matter where he is deployed -- Enforcer makes it his life's work to turn the area into a battlefield. His victims, armed or unarmed, are often left in a gruesome, unidentifiable mess, before he moves on to cause another scene. That said, this at least makes him easy to track. Description (According to the Google Docs page made by BALLWATER13) "''Deadly up close, as Enforcer plays on mindgames and mixups. Getting pinned by them is hard to handle. Although their strengths seem immersive, they have no ranged or air-combat capabilities. Any projectile they may have cannot be used manually, and all but two of their abilities cannot be used in the air. More beefy than your average fighter; A bit more sluggish in comparison, but trades speed and lack of jump height for additional HP. Stats balanced for strong ground-fighting style. " Stats (Taken from the Google Docs page.) Health - 125% 1250 Jump - 60% Speed - 70% walk, 12 shield Notes 'Ground-hop' Airdashes and Sprinting is replaced with 4-directional ground-hops that rely on the stamina(sprint) bar. Functionality: costs 35-30% per hop. Executions Nanomachines lac3 and launcher both have executions. Launcher - Round will blow a hole through their torso L.ac3 - When Nanomachines is enabled, Grab your opponent and perform an Argentine backbreaker rack, launching them away on release. execution-Rip your opponent in half. Passive 'Maximum Pressure ''' User can walk while blocking and block health regenerates faster but cannot block-push. Autocombos Light Autocombo Heavy Autocombo H.ac 1 - Hugo Clap. (Use breakthrough to cancel endlag) H.ac 2- Enforcer does a one-two punch, but does not retract either fist keeping them on the target. Then, eject two rounds, knocking them away. Cancel shell eject with breakthrough. H.ac 3 (Nanomachines *SP8* only) - When Nanomachines is enabled, Grab your opponent and thrash them back and forth against the ground before tossing them away. Cancel the toss by using breakthrough. Jumping Autocombo N/A Jumping Heavy Autocombo Jh.ac 1 - Perform a SLAM DUNK, cratering enemies. Miscellaneous Attacks Launcher Scarlet meteor: A strong upper punch that only connects with airborne targets. Discharges a shotgun blast when connected. There’s no true link into this. execution-Round will blow a hole through their torso Use breakthrough to cancel the shell eject, dealing less damage but not launching them as far. Break Attack Breakthrough: Enforcer can utilize this break-skill to cancel all shotgunning, most endlag, and fake-out for some non EX specials. Fake''-out:'' Fake-out is used to “fake-out” the startup of moves. You can use breakthrough to fool players, since they will think you are gonna do that move. (Read the Specials to see which can be faked.) ''Guardbreaker '' (Ground) Lift your arms overhead before slamming into the ground with great might. Direct hits shatter shields. Specials Ex-Specials Trivia * Enforcer is (soon to be) the first and only Grappler class. * Enforcer was originally supposed to release at the same time with Revenant and Citadel, but Enforcer's release date was pushed further since Huge_Nazo wanted to redesign Enforcer's gauntlets rework some of Enforcer's moves. * Enforcer's gauntlets has a "VI" signature on it, it was a reference to vi league. Category:Phantom Category:Grappler Category:Tank Category:Classes Category:Characters